1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to support belts worn during heavy lifting for prevention of back related injuries, more specifically to a multi-ply support belt which provides abdominal as well as back support through utilization of elastic as well as non-elastic elements.
2. Background
Our jobs as well as our exercise programs often require extended use of the back. Heavy lifting as well as routine prolonged manipulation of the back often prompts or promotes various back and/or abdominal injuries. The stress of lifting, holding, and transporting weight as well as the stress of normal but extended movement, including the impact of each step taken, is transmitted to and along the spine.
The continuous, high level of stress encountered and endured by the back helps explain the frequency of back and abdominal injuries. These back and abdominal injuries are usually precipitated by weak abdominal muscles, weak back extensor muscles, excessive or diminished lumbar (lower back) curve, poor posture, and/or use of improper body mechanics. In order to protect against and avoid typical back and abdominal injuries, strengthening of spinal and abdominal muscles is recommended. Although strengthening of the spinal and abdominal muscles may be accomplished physically through exercise, strengthening may be physically or artificially achieved through use of a support belt. The required features of a support belt for strengthening and support of the lower back muscles, however, differ from those required for support of the abdominal muscles.
A support belt may act to strengthen and/or support the abdominal muscles. In order to accomplish such strengthening or support, however, the belt must be positioned across the lower abdominal area and must provide non-elastic, unyielding support. This holds and lifts the abdominal muscles up and in and contains the lower abdominal muscles while relieving stress on the back. In turn, this action supports and strengthens the abdominal muscles while adding extra support to the lower back through encasing the lower back with the abdominal muscles.
A support belt may also act to strengthen and/or support the lower back and sacral area. This strengthening or support is accomplished through positioning of the belt generally across the pelvic or lower abdominal area but, unlike a belt which supports the abdominal muscles, the belt must be elastic. Elasticity allows for natural retention of the lower back's curve and sacral area's tilt permitting proper body mechanics and posture which in turn contribute heavily to strengthening and support of the lower back area.
One common type of support belt is the standard weight lifting belt. These belts, as well as most types of support belts, are wide in back with a gradual slope toward a narrower front. The weight lifter belt, however, is usually made of a non-stretch material ranging from 1/4" to 1/2" thick. Although this belt may help support the abdominal muscles, it does not support the back or sacral area.
The typical weight lifting belt is unyielding to normal movements and curvatures of the human body. The sacral area, for instance, has a predominant tilt, particularly in men. This tilt contributes to the strengthening and support of the sacral and lower back areas.
Other support belts utilize elastic for more effective support of the lower back and sacral area. Although more commonly used for job-related lifting, elastic support belts often resemble the leather weight lifting belt in shape but are made of heavy elastic which succumbs to limited but natural movements and curvatures of the body. This allows the sacral area to maintain its natural tilt and the lower back area to maintain its natural curvature for more effective strengthening and support.
In order to achieve greater support of the lower back and sacral area, a composite belt exists and consists of two sub-belts which are attached and function as one. A main elastic sub-belt typically has the standard shape of most support belts while a smaller elastic sub-belt consisting of one or more highly elastic bands extends around the midline of the main belt. This composite belt offers greater support for the lower back and sacral area but offers little, if any, support for the abdominal muscles. The abdominal area requires unyielding or rigid support which cannot be acquired from an elastic belt alone.
Several standard elastic support belt designs incorporate use of shoulder straps. These straps, however, offer no additional support and serve only to provide a means for supporting the belt while unfastened.
In addition to support belts found in the weight lifting and industrial fields, there are also support belts used exclusively in the medical area. There is a need for effective support of the lower back and abdominal areas for those recovering from back or abdominal injuries as well as back or abdominal surgery. One common therapeutic support belt consists of a standard support belt which incorporates air bladders along the inside of the belt. The wearer inflates or deflates the bladders for the desired consistency of support. Although some therapeutic belts could be used in the industrial and weight lifting fields, such belts are often cost prohibitive.
While many types of support belts exist, none provide strengthening and support for both the abdominal as well as lower back and sacral areas. None possess the versatility to effectively and efficiently provide the needed support in more than one field of use. The present invention addresses both of these needs through a support belt, appropriate for use in the medical, industrial, and exercise fields, which provides support for the abdominal as well as lower back and sacral areas.